aa
by pindanglicious
Summary: cinta aa kepada kazu terbentang lebih lebar dari sayap elang dan garuda. [sibling!shun/kazunari] [midotakazuki - 6/10/5]
1. Chapter 1

**aa**

**disclaimer  
kuroko no basuke © tadatoshi fujimaki  
fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**no profits gained**

**warning: crispy humor krenyes krenyes random semi plotless nyampur nyaris alay lebay brocon!shun tapi semoga suka :')**

**sum: **cinta aa kepada kazu terbentang lebih lebar dari sayap elang dan garuda. [sibling!shun/kazunari]

* * *

_Kazu, inget gak pas kamu baru lahir?_

_Aa nggak inget, da waktu itu mah masih umur satu tahun. Tapi gapapa. Ini biar dramatis aja._

_Waktu masih bayi kamu lucu banget. Pipi kamu gembul kayak buntelan karung. Kerjaannya tidur di dada mama. Aa gak tau kamu dulu modus mesum atau emang alaminya butuh ASI. Aa gak mau suudzon._

_Dulu Kazu apet banget sama Aa, sampe cebok aja minta dicebokin. Pulang pergi sekolah barengan. Kerjain PR barengan. Dimarahin Mama barengan. Ngelawak barengan. Tidur barengan, mandi barengan, baju samaan kayak kembar bahkan sampe ke daleman-daleman. Apa kita kurang mesra?_

_Sekarang Kazu berubah, ya. Umur udah enam belas, setahun lagi mau punya KTP—maksudnya Kartu Tanda Perjaka. Kamu udah lebih tinggi dua senti dari Aa—sebenernya Aa gak sudi nulis ini. Poni kamu yang dulu sama kayak Aa berubah jadi alay. Kamu bahkan nggak mau satu SMA sama Aa. Parahnya daleman helo kiti kita yang seragam udah tanggal di anu kamu. Kamu teh kenapa? Ada masalah apa sama Aa? Mari bicarakan baik-baik :')_

_Tapi gapapa, Kazu. Biarpun Kazu sekarang udah bermetamorfosis dari nimfa menjadi kecoa dewasa, Aa tetap sayang. Maaf Aa bukannya homo ya tapi ini murni sayang Aa ke dedeknya. Dedek kandungnya yang sedarah, sebangsa tanah dan sebangsa air._

_Cepet-cepet pulang kampung ya Kazu. Aa kangeeen pisan sama Kazu. Sekali ini aja pengen ketemu. Aa stress habis pemilu presiden dan banyak rusuh sana-sini. Bentar lagi juga lebaran, Aa belum maaf-maafan sama kamu kalau dulu Aa pernah bertindak asusila memerosoti celana Kazu di depan anak-anak Shutoku. Hampura pisan._

_Shun  
7 Juli 2014_

_._

Kazunari melotot frustasi.

Sindrom _brocon _telah dialami oleh seorang Shun selama tujuh belas tahun dia memijakkan kaki di dunia. Terbukti sampai sekarang dari bagaimana caranya menulis _surat cinta_.

Semuanya berawal tak jauh berbeda dari cerita roman klasik.

Bayi Shun yang menunggu Mama dan Papa selama tiga hari di rumah nenek dan pulang-pulang dibawakan seorang adik. Itulah awal benang merah kedua saudara elang-rajawali tersebut dipertemukan. Shun yang berusia setahun sebulan langsung terpesona dengan Kazunari yang baru berumur sembilan jam. Dia yang baru belajar berbicara pun berceloteh, "_Ka … jyuuu~" (makhluk mungil apa ini?!)_

_Pertemuan awal kita adalah saat kau masih seorang bayi merah; sedang aku seorang bayi lemah yang baru belajar berdiri dan memerosoti popok yang basah._

Kata Mama, Kazunari adalah hasil kloningan Shun yang sempurna. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung jempol kaki semuanya mirip. Dua-duanya punya mata elang dan rajawali, dua-duanya punya rambut hitam pekat mengkilat dan mudah disikat, dua-duanya berzodiak scorpio dan dua-duanya satu jenis anu.

Shun sayang Kazunari.

Dia sangat bahagia, bahkan lebih bahagia dari kabar kulit manggis yang kini sudah ada ekstraknya, memiliki adik lucu dan imut macam Kazunari.

Singkat kata Shun sudah terlalu cinta Kazunari dari sejak lelaki itu lahir karena dia adalah anak lucu dan unyu. Karena dari dulu selalu bersama seperti upil yang merekat erat di tembok kamar mereka berdua. Karena mereka sangat dekat seperti Aomine dan dakinya tercinta.

Ya gitu deh.

.

"Ahh,"

Si bungsu membuang napas berat ke udara. Mata bermanik kelabu memutar searah jarum jam, kemudian kembali tertuju pada layar _genius phone _pemberian abangnya saat ulang tahun keenam belas.

Kazunari tiba-tiba galau, haruskah dia membalas surat elektronik yang baru saja disampaikan Shun? Kakaknya itu pernah bilang kalau membalas pesan adalah amanah dan amanah tidak boleh dibantah. Karena tanda-tanda orang munafik ada tiga—dan melanggar amanah adalah salah satu dari ketiganya.

"A Kazu tengsin tau kalau harus ngebales SMS panjang Aa yang alay banged," keluh laki-laki pemilik _hairstyle _belah tengah tersebut. Di lain latar, Shun tengah bersin kencang tanpa sebab.

Di samping tempatnya duduk, seorang senior—Miyaji Kiyoshi namanya—menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya berdecak. "Ckckck, Kazunari. Tabiat alay yang elu punya lebih bikin frustasi. Plis lah, sadar diri dikit!"—dia mengibas rambut indah ala _ikemen _masa depan.

Kazunari manyun kecut.

"Aa saya _brocon _level dewa, Kang Miyaji. Iya sih dulu deket banget. Tapi aduh plis ya, sekarang udah beda dong. Saya udah mimpi basah, apa masih pantes dibilang bocah?" tukasnya keras kepala. Pipinya yang tembam menggembung bagai _mochi _khas sukabumi yang isinya bervariasi. Miyaji jadi ingin _gigit_. (Sssh jangan mesum.)

Sambil sesekali memerhatikan kawan-kawan klub basketnya berlatih di _gymnasium_, Miyaji masih setia menemani Kazunari yang belakangan ini berwajah suram di bangku pemain. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk sekadar mengobrol obrolan ringan sampai yang panas-panas. Seperti politik, misalnya.

"Elu lagi masa-masanya ngelawan sih. Gini ya, harusnya syukur punya abang perhatian. Kisah persaudaraan kalian lebih indah dari Itachi dan Sasuke," Miyaji mendadak _fanboying _dan mengoceh soal serial animanga favoritnya sejak pakai popok.

Kazunari _poker face _aja deh.

Oke, lebih indah dari dua saudara di _fandom _sebelah nun jauh sana ya….

Ingat sewaktu di PAUD, TK, SD, sampai SMP, Shun dan Kazunari tidak pernah pisah sekolah. Sepulang menimba ilmu mereka akan mengganti baju dan bergegas bermain layangan. Setelah bosan bermain layangan mereka akan bermain basket, dan ujung-ujungnya bermain bola bekel serta congklak. Sungguh masa kecil yang sangat bahagia.

Tapi semenjak SMA, Kazunari mulai menemukan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Dia sadar dia bukan anak ayam yang setiap hari mengekor induknya. Tapi dia adalah rajawali yang terbang bebas di angkasa.

[_"Kazunari, mau SMA ke mana?"_

_"Shutoku A itu yang di deket pentolan ojek tea,"_

_"APA KENAPA HARUS DI SANA KAZUNARI? ITU KAN JAUH BANGET KAMU HARUS NGEKOS! AA TIDAK BISA MENGAWASIMU LAGI!"_

_"A Kazu sudah SMA,"_

_"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAQ!"_

_"…"]_

Setelah kembali dari _flashback_-nya, Kazunari menghela napas panjang.

"Bosen Kang disamain melulu sama si Aa. Sok geura tanyain tetangga saya Kang mana si Shun mana si Kazunari. Kalau saya gak ngorbanin poni ini jadi alay mah Kang, pasti pada lieur," tutur si pebasket SMA Shutoku bertubuh paling mungil itu. "Sampe sekarang kita sama! Masuk klub basket, jadi _point guard_, punya mata burung. Tau gak Kang horoskop saya sama Aa saya itu juga sama! Kan kita bukan Upin Ipin!"—kemudian dia jadi curhat alay.

"Heh denger ya, orang mah seneng kalau punya sodara serasi teh—"

"Tapi Kang kalau sampe sempak aja serasi kan gak lucu keleuss!"

—Miyaji menarik lagi kata-katanya tadi.

Intinya curhat mereka sia-sia.

* * *

Jarak dari Seirin ke Shutoku itu ibarat dari Bogor ke Cimahi. Sudah seperti pindah negara (kalau buat Shun yang notabene tak bisa jauh dari adiknya).

Sewaktu Kazunari memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan ke SMA negeri elit itu, Shun sudah pusing kelabakan. Dia memang tidak mengurusi administrasi dan pembayaran masuk—karena Mama yang urus semuanya. Tapi dia panik bukan main saking tak mau berpisah dengan sang adik.

_"KAZUNARI! TANPA KEHADIRAN AA DI SAMPINGMU EMON-EMON BARU PASTI AKAN MENDEKATI!"_

(Shun itu cuma normal di sekolah. Kalau di rumah, urat nadi dan sarafnya putus semua.)

Suatu hari Hyuuga Junpei teman sekelasnya minta pinjam hape. Karena Shun jaim di sekolah, dengan gaya _ikemen _ganteng dia menyerahkan benda mungil itu pada sang kawan, tanpa mengetahui niatan jahat yang terlintas di otak picik si kapten klub basket.

Semua yang ada di ponsel Shun itu normal, bersih dari konten porno. _Wallpaper_-nya bergambar hutan belantara yang masih hijau karena Shun adalah pecinta alam. Namun kemudian _image _seorang _point guard _kecenya Shun runtuh seketika saat Hyuuga mengobrak-abrik pesan privatnya di aplikasi wassap.

**shun05: **_Dedek Kazu ayo pulang Aa sudah sedia makanan yang kamu suka, apa kamu mau disuapin chayankz :*_

**kazunari10: **_Aa aku lelach bacanya :'( masih di sekolah, pliz deh tiap hari gini kok aku pulang pas liburan palingan_

**shun05: **_Hujan tau gak? Jangan latihan melulu nanti kamu xaqid, masuq ahngin :(_

**kazunari10: **_Aa plis a …_

(Sekarang giliran Hyuuga yang memijat kening.)

"Eh woi. Lu gak pernah bilang kalau elu _brother complex _gini," komentar si kapten kacamata seraya menutup layar nista ponsel _flip _tersebut. Shun memuncratkan susu kaleng bergambar beruangnya ke jendela.

"_No no no no_. Jangan bilang elu buka yang nggak-nggak,"

"Ha? Gue iseng buka wA elu dan … ya gitu. Idih elu ya udah alay garing _brocon _pula,"

(Shun langsung ayan di tempat.)

"Kalau gitu kita latih tanding di SMA Shutoku minggu depan biar elu bisa ketemu si dedek."

(Shun batal ayan.)

Iris kelabu elangnya berbinar-binar ceria dan senyuman lebar polosnya mengalihkan dunia. "BENERAN, HYUUGA? BENERAAN?!" serunya berapi-api sambil mengguncang bahu kaptennya kencang.

"Iya ish berisik! Ini kan tinggal rapat koordinasi sama _advisor _dan anggota kita aja. Lu wakil gue harus ikut rapat juga, jangan kabur nyet! Cari kontak info kaptennya dan tinggal bikin keputusan mutlak hari dan tanggal. Gampang 'kan?"

"YESS HYUUGA PENGERTIAAAN! AKOMODASI BIAR GUE YANG URUSS!"

"Terserah!"

"HYUUGA BAIIIIK!"

.

.

.

Malamnya Shun menggoreskan pena di atas _diary _dengan hati yang bersemi.

_Terima kasih, Hyuuga. Shun dan Kazunari kini selangkah lebih dekat_.

_Rindu ini sudah enam bulan lamanya mencekat._

* * *

**.tbc.**

* * *

ini rencananya mau dibikin **twoshoot**, jangan khawatir sama ending di atas kalau kesannya gantung. insya allah deh secepetnya diberesin da saya juga gak mau atuh nunggak ff mah :(( /jangancurhat  
maaf untuk kealayan dan gaya kepenulisan yang tidak eyd-ish(?), karena ini semua dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan (walau segaring coretizukicoret kripik singkong)

sampai jumpa di chapter depan muah :*


	2. Chapter 2

**aa**

**disclaimer  
kuroko no basuke © tadatoshi fujimaki  
fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**no profits gained**

**warning: crispy humor krenyes krenyes nista abis random semi plotless nyampur nyaris alay lebay brocon!shun slight midotaka tapi semoga suka :') kalau gak suka mah gak usah dibaca ya :"  
**

**sum: **cinta aa kepada kazu terbentang lebih lebar dari sayap elang dan garuda. [sibling!shun/kazunari] [midotakazuki ∙ 6/10/5]

* * *

_I know my brader very well you jangan sotoy deket-deket adik aing ai sia!_

Shun, 17 tahun. Hobi mengirim _ultimatum _nistanya pada si _shooting guard _Shutoku yang berambut hijau dan ganteng tiada dua melalui email dan wA. Dari balik kacamata _frame _hitam sederhana, ada tatapan lensa zambrud yang mampu meluruhkan _kokoro _semua wanita maupun pria. Gaya bicaranya unik tapi berkharisma. Tingginya juga mejulang seperti raksasa namun tak mengurangi daya tariknya. Pokoknya tampan dan kasep lah sampai Shun sirik luar biasa.

Midorima adalah musuh besar Shun—setidaknya, untuk saat ini. Karena gara-gara pemuda ganteng eksentrik itu, adiknya jadi homo instan. Shun tak mau Kazunari jadi homo kecuali homo untuk dirinya. (Oke coret yang terakhir ini.)

_Aa, jangan malu-maluin Kazu di depan Shin-chan dengan bahasa inggris Aa yang hancur lebur itu atuhlah plis Aa sayang sama Kazu kan :') mau gak adiknya dibikin malu gara-gara punya kakak begini? Nggak kan A? :') mengertilah. Kazu sayang Aa juga tapi Kazu punya cara yang berbeda :')_

Melalui hape Midorima, Kazunari membalas pesan singkat kakaknya dengan sederet kalimat yang mengoyak kalbu seorang Shun. Laki-laki pemilik kekuatan mata elang itu memegangi dadanya dengan napas tersendat-sendat, hampir mirip orang struk. Satu dia sedih, dua dia kecewa. Dia merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang paling dicintainya sehidup semati.

Dulu Kazunari kecil sangat memuja dan membanggakan Aa-nya. Sekarang, tak pernah mau mengacuhkan walau mereka bersua di WC umum sekalipun. Dunia ini tega buat Shun. Kejam tapi indah kalau kata Mikasa.

"KAZUNARI MASA UDAH PAKE-PAKE HAPE MIDORIMA SEGALA APA SIH!" Shun ngamuk, nyaris membanting hapenya ke lantai. "HAPEKU AJA BELUM PERNAH KAUSENTUH DAN GREPE!" kemudian dia mengacak rambutnya depresi.

Oke _fix _banget ya, Shun sirik bukan main sama Midorima. Yang kakaknya Kazunari itu siapa sih? Kenapa Kazunari lebih nempel sama laki muka om-om kayak gitu sih? (Kira-kira begini raungan batin seorang kakak _brocon _yang terlalu _overprotect_ pada adik besarnya.)

Kazunari itu baru beberapa bulan lho, sekolah di SMA Shutoku dan ngekos di dekat sana. Tapi sudah dapat 'gebetan' lagi saja. Wajar ya kalau Shun sebagai kakak yang baik dan pengertian menaruh rasa curiga yang besar pada sang adik.

Baginya Midorima adalah racun dunia. Pasti dia yang mengubah personaliti Kazunari menjadi pribadi yang _tsundere_ :'(

"Lagi sedih,"

Shun mengutarakan isi hati kepada Mama Masako yang tampangnya sedatar talenan. Mama adalah pelatih tim Yosen dan mantan pebasket wanita, setidaknya beliau akan mengerti apa isi kalbu putra sulungnya saat ini karena putranya adalah sesama pemain basket.

Sambil menyendok sesinduk opor ayam, wanita paruh baya itu menimpali keluhan sang anak. "Kan sering kontak-kontakan," ujarnya singkat. Si sulung memanyunkan bibirnya yang penuh dengan nasi dan kuah opor buatan sang mama.

"Mama sih ngizinin Kazunari sekolah di Shutoku. Jauh banget tau gak sih. Aa nggak ada temen main lagi kalau dia gak ada," Shun galau sambil memainkan sendoknya di atas meja. Mengaduk-aduk sambal uleg yang untungnya tidak ngecret ke mata elangnya.

Mama Masako mendengus.

"Aa sih ngejomblo melulu. Kalau gak ada pacar, ya wajar aja jadi sering galau gitu …"

_JLEB_

"Mungkin aja Kazunari sudah punya gebetan di sana. Aa juga gak bisa mengekang Kazunari terus,"

_JLEB JLEB_

"Ya pokoknya salah sendiri nggak mau ngelepas status jomblo ngenes Aa,"

_JLEB JLEB JLEB_

"Ma cukup,"

Shun yang sudah menjadi seonggok upil di kolong meja berkilah dan menyetop ocehan Mama Masako. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Hati rapuhnya hancur berkeping-keping disodok omongan ngejleb mamanya. Kupingnya terasa sangat panas dengan kalimat kedua yang terlontar dari mulut mama. **Kazunari. Punya. Gebetan. **Masa ah masa sih gosip itu bohong pasti. Kazunari kan sayangnya sama Aa Shun.

(Shun jadi makin tengsin dan rasa bencinya pada Midorima kian membesar.)

"Udah sana siap-siap sekolah! Nanti Aa kesiangan. Mama mau siap-siap ke SMA Yosen." Mama menyahut jutek. Janda kembang yang masih sangat cantik luar dalam itu melepas celemek ungu yang dipakainya dan mengibas rambut panjangnya dengan eksotis.

Shun kemudian diusir dari rumah.

.

.

.

_Mama asli tega banget sama Aa :')_

.

.

.

Suatu pagi di kos-kosan, si tampan Midorima Shintaro yang baru selesai salat dhuha membelalakan mata _emerald _indahnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar saat melihat layar ponsel yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi horror.

_Sisa pulsa anda Rp23_

"…"

Rahang lelaki itu mengeras.

Baru kemarin papanya kirim pulsa gocap, sehari ludas tersisa dua puluh tiga perak. Dia dizalimi. Siapa gerangan orang yang tega merebut kesucian _smart phone_-nya?

(Sebenarnya yang bisa diduga tersangka cuma ada seorang.)

"TAKAO!"

Dia meneriakkan nama belakang Kazunari yang didapat dari sang mama. Benar, selama diam di Shutoku, mamanya Kazunari selalu mewanti-wanti anak bungsunya agar memakai marga mama, "Takao". Bukan marga papanya, "Izuki".

"KAMPRET TAKAO!" amuknya lagi sambil melempar sejadah dan sarung.

Lelaki berambut hijau itu kemudian menghentak-hentak kaki ke kamar sebelah, mendobrak pintu, dan mendapati sosok _raven _kecil yang tidur terlentang pose seksi di ranjangnya. Midorima tak jadi ngamuk; dia membenarkan kacamatanya yang bahkan tak melorot. Si _tsundere _tak kuat untuk menahan aliran darah dari dalam hidungnya.

Dia menyusut likuid merah segar itu dengan sapu tangan hijau pemberian nenek.

"Ehem. Takao, masih tidur, _nodayo_?" dehemnya wibawa. Tangan besarnya bergerak mengguncang pelan bahu Kazunari, tak jadi mengepretnya dengan sarung dan sejadah. Midorima menghempaskan pantatnya di ranjang lelaki kecil tersebut.

_Bukannya gimana-gimana ya nanodayo tapi pose gituan itu, aduh siapa sih yang bakal bilang gak lucu nodayo. Bukannya aing tertarik tapi ya nanodayo!_

Pemuda hijau itu meracau dalam batinnya kemudian. Maksud hati ingin sekadar mencolek pipi gembil Kazunari dengan tangan sucinya, tapi tak jadi karena dia keukeuh memegang teguh nasihat adiknya sebelum berangkat ngekos kemarin.

"_Denger, Shintaro. Bukannya saya peduli sama kamu atau gimana tapi di sana kamu harus jaga diri. Jangan deket-deket sama bukan muhrim atau sesama jenis sekalipun. Kalau udah ada setan lewat, otak bersih sebersih apa pun bakal jadi keruh dibutakan tipu dayanya."_

"_Hm. Makasih, Shinta. Tapi bukannya Aa pengen bilang makasih sama Shinta ya, ini biar formal aja nodayo."_

_"Bukannya gimana-gimana ya, tapi kali ini aja ummm hati-hati ya A. Sekali lagi bukannya saya mau manggil Shintaro pake panggilan Aa ya jangan ge-er huh. Formalitas aja."_

Kakaknya berambut hijau, adiknya juga. Kakaknya berkacamata minus besar, adiknya juga. Kakaknya punya tinggi 195, adiknya 180. Kakaknya atlet basket, adiknya atlet voli. Kakaknya laki-laki, adiknya perempuan. Kakaknya _tsundere_, adiknya juga. Mereka pernah difoto berdua dengan mulut cemberut dan di-_upload _ke seluruh media sosial dan jadilah semua kawannya tahu.

Intinya Midorima Shintaro sudah memiliki terlalu banyak kesamaan dengan sang adik, makanya Shun jadi sirik. Shun selalu kepo makanya Shun tahu. Kenapa sih duo Midorima itu dua-duanya jangkung sekali? Kenapa Midorima itu ganteng sekali sampai gantengmeter saja jebol dibuatnya? Apakah ini cobaan Tuhan?

"Emmh Shin-chan …?"

Kazunari menggeliat di ranjangnya, membuat teman kamar sebelah di kos-kosan itu terkejut amat sangat. Saking groginya, Midorima jadi hilang keseimbangan dan—

'_BRUK'_

Terjatuh menimpa tubuh mungil Kazunari.

(Lalu mereka tak menyadari ada Kang Miyaji yang kesetanan dan memfoto pose ambigu mereka di HP-nya Kazunari.)

* * *

"UDAH INI UDAH KETERLALUAN! MASUK TINDAK ASUSILA INI MAH!"

Shun menangis meraung-raung setelah melihat _timeline _akun fb-nya yang … fantastis. Kazunari muncul dengan update-an foto "hot"nya yang tertindih tubuh besar Shin-chan di atas ranjang dan itu ambigu sekali demiyabi lah pokoknya asdfghjkl—bahkan Shun tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan hatinya saat ini.

Jari-jarinya menggrepe _mouse _dengan brutal dan men-_scroll _ke bawah, melihat komentar-komentar yang ada di sana. Ada 198 komentar dan 1023 likes yang membuat kokoro Shun tergilas-gilas. "Ah lihat komenan-komenan terakhir aja lah yang atas pasti sakid banged,"

_**mang miyaji . **__CAKEP JING CAKEP BANGET MIDORIMA EMANG THE BEST LAH!_

_**kapten shutoku . **__miyaji aing curiga elu yang ambil foto dan ngebajak fb-nya takao kan_

_**mang miyaji . **__NAON AI SIA! bisa aja pake tongsis atau hapenya disimpen gitu apasih gue gak ada hubungan apa-apa!_

_**kimura . **__tapi elu sekamar sama takao kan pasti elu yang nganu ini mah sih_

_**mang miyaji . **__APASIH BUKAN AING BUKAN KUNAON AI SIA NYARALAHKEUN AING KABEH?_

_**kapten shutoku . **__miyaji, spam. berisik!_

_**kimura . **__miyaji elu mendzolimi adik kelas sendiri gua tau_

_**mang miyaji . **__YAUDAH SIH ADA ELU-ELU PADA GUE JADI STRUK OKE FIX GUE PERGI!_

_**hitampan dan seksi . **__gua selalu tau midorima itu homo abadi fix ini mah fix h4h4h4_

_**murasaki-bara . **__heee mido-chin ini siapa yang foto? bagus banget _

_**tetsuya . **__midorima-kun, hati-hati kakaknya ngamuk_

_**selalu benar . **__shintaro, jangan kaupermalukan nama kiseki no sedai dengan foto ini._

_**model tampan . **__midorimacchi mesum ssu! QwQ_

_**elang seirin . **__SUDAH KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN BUAT SAYA FRUSTASI! KAZUNARI, AA TAHU EFBE KAMU PASTI DIBAJAK. AA TAHU. YANG NGEBAJAK AKUN ADIK SAYA TOLONG HAPUS SEKARANG SEBELUM FITNAH NYEBAR! HAPUUUUUS!_

(Setelah menetralisir kekacauan di sana, Shun merasa agak tenang.)

Bulu kuduk pemuda yang dijuluki elang kahyangan itu merinding melihat fotonya sekali lagi. Ketakutannya pada Midorima menjelma jadi nyata, adiknya sudah dinodai lelaki berambut hijau lumut ganteng itu. Sekali lagi dan tanpa rasa bosan untuk mengucapkannya, Shun **tak sudi**. Apa harus mengadukan semuanya pada Mama Masako?

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Hyuuga jutek seusai melihat rekannya yang sudah berurai air mata dan ingus. Tubuh setinggi 174 senti itu menggigil meriang, giginya gemetaran. Hyuuga tengsin abis.

Hyuuga memang tak punya mata _byakugan _seperti klan Hyuuga yang lainnya untuk melihat isi hati seorang Shun. Tapi sebagai teman dan kawan satu klub, dia mengerti. Pasti mengerti. Shun menangis tersedu-sedu itu pasti tersemat sebuah arti.

"Gue gagal jadi kakak, Hyuuga …" isaknya pilu. Lebih tepatnya, terlalu mendramatisir. "Harusnya Mama gak izinin dia sekolah di sana—_hiks_. Jauh banget _hiks_! Gak bisa jagain—_hiks_. Kasian Kazunari sumpah kasian dia pasti udah dicuci otak sama Midorima _hiks _sampe dilecehin gitu dan semua orang tau sumpah kasian—"

"Err …"

Kapten tim Seirin berkacamata itu membeku kemudian—saat anak buah sekaligus wakilnya menyusut ingus di kemeja putihnya.

Ya sudah, Hyuuga mah sabar.

(Malamnya Shun bermimpi buruk tentang adiknya.)

.

.

.

"Kang saya ingin mengajukan protes, _nanodayo_."

Midorima Shintaro, dengan langkah tegap dan gagah ala mujahid siap syahid menghadap seniornya penuh hormat.

Senior berambut pirang yang tengah ngemil sebongkah nanas yang sudah diiris tipis-tipis itu berbalik dari kursi panas, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Protes? Emangnya ada salah apa saya sama kamu?" tanya Miyaji judes.

Sebagai orang _tsundere _yang sabar, si junior besar menurunkan oktaf suaranya.

"Gara-gara Kang Miyaji kemarin, terjadi kesalahpahaman antara saya dan Takao _nanodayo_. Anak itu sekarang kejang-kejang dan mengigau. Dia tak berhenti menyebut nama Aa-nya. Bukan berarti saya khawatir, _nodayo, _tapi saya hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kekakuan yang terjalin di antara kami sekarang, _nanodayo_." Ungkap Midorima panjang lebar tanpa mengambil napas.

Miyaji tersedak. Hendak mengelak, namun si hijau lebih cepat memotong kalimat yang hendak keluar dari mulut juragan nanas tersebut.

"Tidak ada kata _bukan saya yang melakukannya_, Kang Miyaji. Saya tahu Akang kemarin yang memfoto saya dan Takao dan menyebarkannya lewat _facebook _Takao, _nanodayo_. Kang Miyaji yang pegang ponselnya seharian, 'kan?"

"… hah kok tau …"

"Kemarin Takao pun meminjam ponsel saya dan pulsa saya raib tinggal dua puluh tiga perak _nodayo_."

"Tapi—"

"Dan Takao pasti meminjam ponsel saya bukan tanpa alasan, _nanodayo_."

"Ehehe—"

"Tolong hapus foto kemarin yang anda unggah di akun Takao, dan minta maaflah pada semua yang ada di sana _nodayo_. Ini menyangkut harga diri saya dan tim Shutoku, _nanodayo_."

"… oke …"

"Tapi tolong kirimkan dulu foto aslinya ke ponsel saya, _nanodayo._"

"… jing …"

(Mari acungkan jempol untuk Midorima Shintaro kita tercinta.)

'_Cklek'_

Si hijau Shin-chan membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sosok _raven _itu di kasurnya. Ada tatapan biru keabu-abuan yang menyorot tajam ke arah zambrud. Kazunari menggembungkan pipinya melihat Midorima.

"Ugh …" keluh sang _shooting guard _Shutoku seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba _blushing._

_Imutimutimut imut sialan Takao imut banget nanodayo apakah aing jadi homo gara-gara dia nodayo?_

"Shin-chan …" Kazunari merajuk unyu. Midorima mendadak komplikasi.

"Udah dihapus Kang Miyaji kok."

"Bukan itu, Shin-chan aku ngedadak kangen Aa-ku kenapa yah?"

"…"

Midorima gagal modus. Oke fix Midorima naksir Kazunari. Fix.

Tumben-tumbenan Kazunari kangen si Aa. Biasanya dingin dan cuek kalau yang bersangkutan kirim SMS, wA, email atau PM di medsos. Biasanya dia enek dengan sikap broconnya Shun yang keterlaluan. Baru beberapa bulan terpisah kini sudah kangen-kangenan.

Kalau Midorima boro-boro. Adiknya sama-sama _tsundere _begitu mana mungkin dikangenin.

Mungkin karena ikatan batin Shun dan Kazunari yang begitu kuat, makanya saat Shun menangis meraung-raung, Kazunari pun ikutan galau. Bisa jadi merasa bersalah, bisa jadi memang karena sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Cie aja.

"Oh. Emangnya Aa kamu kuliah di mana, _nodayo_? Atau udah nikah?" tanya Shin-chan kepo tapi muka tetap jaim.

"SMA, Shin-chan. Kelas dua. Dia di Seirin dan deket rumah. Yang brocon tea! Aku pan sering cerita ke kalian semua,"

"Ohh …"

Midorima meng-ohhh-kan teman satu klubnya itu dengan miris. Agak tak rela kalau si tukang ojek setianya harus curhat tentang si Aa dari Seirin sedangkan dia sendiri ada sebagai pelipur lara.

Namun sedetik kemudian sekelebat ingatan melintas di otak encer si _shooting guard _gantengnya Shutoku.

"Seirin? Bukannya hari Kamis nanti kita latih tanding sama Seirin tea, _nanodayo_? Itu teh sekolah lanceuk maneh lain _nodayo_?"

"Ah masa sih?"

Lelaki berponi belah tengah itu berbinar antusias. Hatinya makin berbunga-bunga saat teman hijaunya mengangguk pelan. "Tapi Shin-chan Seirin ke Shutoku kan jauh bingiit," sela si bungsu.

"Ngga tau katanya itu ada yang urus pokoknya kita jadi latih tanding,"

"Ahhh Shin-chaann … apakah kita harus mengadakan tumpeng?"

[Malamnya Kazunari meng-_chat _sang kakak melalui akun FB untuk sekadar memastikan dan kangen-kangenan. Karena Mama bilang tali silaturahmi antar saudara tak boleh terputuskan.]

_**rajawali shutoku . **__a beneran mau ke shutoku?_

_**elang seirin . **__iya emang kenapa gitu kazu gak suka ketemu aa? :'(_

_**rajawali shutoku . **__bukan gitu. seneng aja._

_**elang seirin . **__umm  
TUNGGU APAAN MAKSUDNYA?  
SENENG?_

_**rajawali shutoku . **__umm iya gitu pokoknya heuu sebenernya kangen aa tapi ya gimana lagi  
anak-anak di sini gengsinya gede kazu juga ikut-ikutan tsun_

_**elang seirin . **__kamu ngga ada hubungan sama midori midori itu pan?_

_**rajawali shutoku . **__ngga a. kazu sering kerja romusha dan narik gerobak dia, itu aja  
eh btw yang kemarin tea itu mah bukan kazu da yang ngeupload :'(  
itu kang miyaji yang upload fotonya. shin-chan waktu itu tiseureuleu dan nimpa kazu  
ambigu ya a tapi tolong jangan suudzon dulu  
kazu normal a_

_**elang seirin . **__KAZU DIJADIIN BABU? :"( TUH KAN AA SUDAH CURIGA  
iya aa juga yakin itu mah pasti dibajak tenang aja  
kazu gak apa-apa kan? kalau dibully, bilang aja sama aa  
nanti aa kirimkan azab yang pedih bagi mereka_

.

.

.

_Aku syenang Aa masih sayank :')_

.

.

.

[Hari H]

Jalan dari Seirin ke Shutoku itu sangat berliku-liku. Harus naik gunung sana gunung sini, lewati lembah, lihat sungai mengalir indah ke samudera. Pakai bus saja sudah bikin mabuk darat, apalagi pakai angkot. Mungkin kalau Akashi yang jadi seksi transportasi, dia pasti bakal meminjamkan jet pribadi. Tapi kalau mau sewa, Kuroko jadi tumbal. Shun cinta damai.

Jadilah tim Seirin bermaso ria sepanjang perjalanan. Semua—minus supir bus, Kagami, dan Riko—terkapar mengenaskan di bangku. Mabuk darat selama dua jam perjalanan karena rute yang ekstrem. Sampai minyak kayu putih dan obat anti mabok cair pun tak kunjung manjur. Inikah adzab dari Yang Maha Kuasa?

Tapi Shun belum menyerah.

Biarlah dia menghadang semua rintangan untuk meraih kemenangan. Demi bersua kembali dengan sang adik, dijodohkan dengan Moriyama anak Kaijo itu pun rela deh rela. Padahal sebelumnya Mama pernah cerita kalau jalan Seirin menuju Shutoku itu seperti melewati jembatan _siratal mustaqin_, cuma bisa ditempuh oleh orang-orang beriman dan beramal sholeh. Shun-nya ngotot dan akhirnya kena batu sendiri.

Semalam suntuk si elang Seirin sudah menyiapkan _list _kegiatan selama di SMA Shutoku nanti.

_suruh kazunari salim_

_kasih uang jajan + thr + uang kos kazunari_

_foto bareng kazunari_

_liat kos-kosan kazunari_

_makan bareng kazunari_

_tarawih bareng kazunari_

Lagi-lagi Hyuuga yang harus ada di samping Shun. Matanya yang setengah sadar menyipit _ilfeel _seusai membaca _list _yang ditulis tangan dan ditanda tangani serta dicap legal oleh si empunya.

_Fetish-_nya Shun itu cuma ada dua: lawakan dan adiknya sendiri.

Lalu Hyuuga mengelus dada. Cuma dia dan Tuhan yang tahu rahasia sang wakil kapten Seirin _basketball club_. Tak perlu Kiyoshi, tak perlu Koganei, tak perlu Mitobe, atau Riko sekalipun.

.

.

.

_Kangen …_

_Ini sudah selangkah lagi._

_Tunggu Aa Shun, Kazunari sayangs …_

* * *

**.tbc.**

* * *

1. masako, izuki, dan takao itu sudah sepaket kayak ibu tunggal dan anak-anaknya :) /digetok

2. nggak jadi 2shots, insya allah 3shots :") karena kalau kepanjangan, saya khawatir feels buyar kemana-mana dan ashdghs kacaulah /nyet  
insya allah gak akan telat apdet deh doain ya :"

3. minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin

**glosarium**

awas ini sebagian ada kata-kata kasar dan taq pantas diucapkan hadeuh =)) /dibuangkeakhirjaman

_aing = gue_

_naon ai sia = apa sih elu_

_tongsis = tongkat narsis (I thought everybody should've known this :p /digiling)_

_kunaon ai sia nyaralahkeun aing kabeh = kenapa sih elu nyalahin gue semua_

_tea = itu_

_pan = kan_

_lanceuk maneh lain = kakak kamu bukan_

_tiseureuleu = kepeleset_

_eling = sadar_

**makasih buat anda-anda yang udah mau review fic saya :")**

_Guest, dec. 02, Matsuoka Rose, izukinokanojo, 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, ChiiKuro, Arlert09, Mademoiselle Z, noburanger, jesper.s, haradakiyoshi_

Lope lope buat semuanya :*


End file.
